Un Ángel Caído De Las Estrellas
by Jachu Cullen
Summary: Dice que es de Twilight pero no lo es. La historia es completamente de mi autoria aunque admito que he tomado prestadas algunas ideas de diversos autores. Para más detalles de quienes son ellos comuniquense conmigo ;) Es un solo capitulo, espero que les guste :3


**Un Ángel Caído De Las Estrellas**

Aquerón

Abrió los ojos y miró al bello mar que tenía frente a sus ojos. Las olas se removían de un lado a otro sin mucho entusiasmo. Era de día y Aquerón estaba tenso por eso. A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días desde que su espíritu haya viajado hacia ese mundo todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que la luz directa del sol no lo dañase.

No tenía ganas de girar el rostro. En el castillo no había nada que lo ayudase a escapar. Ese impresionante castillo de oro no hacía más que deprimirlo. Se levantó y caminó hacia el mar. Era increíble que con el sol que había y con el cálido ambiente que lo rodeaba el agua siguiese siendo fría. Sin embargo lo agradeció. El agua helada le aclaraba la mente mientras nadaba en ella y últimamente eso lo necesitaba mucho. Sin perder tiempo se zambulló en el agua y con un estremecimiento de placer navego por las tranquilas mareas.

Como deseaba ver a Mae en ese momento. Ella lo estaría esperando, en el otro mundo. Solo tenía que reconstruir las partes de su alma para lograr ir a verla. Una estúpida e infundada traición le había quitado hasta eso. Nadó con fuerza para desquitarse.

Lo había intentado todo, pero nada había funcionado. Pensar que sonaba tan simple…

La Diosa Nyx le había explicado, poco tiempo después de arribar a este mundo, que debía reconstruir su alma para así poder volver con su amada. No volvió a oírla en su cabeza hasta entonces.

Salió de las profundidades del mar y como sus sentidos de Ángel le habían dicho, había anochecido repentinamente. Desde que llegó había sido así en ese lugar. La noche predominaba y el día duraba unos escasos minutos. Pero eso para el no resultaba ningún problema. La noche es su día, al igual que el día es su noche. Miró el espléndido paraíso que representaba el cielo en esos momentos. Era alucinante. Las estrellas brillaban de una manera espectacular pero lo más maravilloso era la gigante luna llena que asomaba entre neblinas grises. Esto era lo único que le permitía pensar.

Con un suspiró recordó todo lo que había perdido ya. No hacía falta que las sombras de si mismo aparecieran para saber que la fuerza se lo había abandonado, como también la felicidad, la compasión y la persistencia. Todo era muy extraño, pero lo que sabía acerca de ello es que su alma había sido destrozada. Algo así como un vaso de vidrio al que se intenta arreglar con pegamento. Reconstruir su alma totalmente era imposible. Al menos podía intentar volver a la Tierra reconstruyendo parte de su alma, pero como ya había dicho, la persistencia en el había desaparecido por lo que no le quedaban muchas posibilidades de volver con su Mae.

El simple hecho lo hizo suspirar con frustración.

Le costaba creer en lo que se había convertido y más aún en lo que se convertiría más adelante sin embargo sintió como se le desvanecía del cuerpo la concentración y volvió a perderse en su mundo, pensando en fantasías.

Solo faltaban 2 días para el cambio final, y allí mismo se convertiría en un monstruo completo. Cuando lo vieran y reconocieran sus alas lo nombrarían: Ángel caído de las estrellas, aunque el sabía que no había caído exactamente de las estrellas. El nació en el cielo, junto a todos los Dioses del Olimpo cuando vio a Mae. No pudo resistirse y bajó a por ella. Por culpa de esa decisión ahora estaba por desintegrarse y convertirse en un asqueroso zombi que se alimentaría de las almas de los animales.

Ya sin ánimos de pensar se puso a flotar en el agua fría que tenía a sus alrededores pero de repente sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho para luego sentir el frío tormentoso que señalaba que estaba perdiendo algo más de su interior. No era un frío cálido como el que lo rodeaba mientras flotaba, sino que era tenebroso, no dejaba más que Oscuridad a su paso. No había sentido eso antes, pero en ese momento se sintió repentinamente solo. No como antes. Sino que esta ves de verdad. Ya no lo consolaba el paisaje, ni el paraíso. Sintió como la última gota de esperanza se desprendía de su cuerpo. Con un grito de agonía sollozó. Pero todo terminó muy deprisa. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar, dándole paso al monstruo que estaba en camino. Justo antes escuchó la suave y melodiosa voz de su Diosa –Déjate ir Aquerón. Es hora de regresar a casa.- Y en definitiva, en ese momento, dejó completamente de luchar.

**Hola! Bueno resulta que esto se me vino a la cabeza y no me lo pude sacar! Es un One-Shote o no se como se escribe /: Diganme si les gusrto! (: Jazz**


End file.
